


Flowers from the Tower

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a cute thing really, named female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir spent too much time in Heaven on High. Estinien makes the most of it.





	Flowers from the Tower

"What are these?"

Estinien had asked while pointing at her bag with his chin. She'd dropped it as she entered the inn room they were staying at, and the thing had just spilled half a dozen dried flowers to the floor. An unusual thing for her to carry. Fyris sighed heavily.

"Have you heard of that weird tower in the Ruby Sea?"  
"I have," he nodded. "What of it?"  
"These are the rewards I get for exploring that thing. Flowers! What am I gonna do with them?"  
"You could wear them in your hair. I see a lot of women do it."

She stared at him in silence, glaring daggers.

"... What?"  
"Me, a disfigured monster, walking around with flowers in my hair, and not a care in the world?"  
"How is that a problem?" 

She averted her gaze.

"It doesn't suit me. This kind of girly thing... It's not for me."

Estinien remained silent for a while. Then rose from the bed he was sitting on, grabbed her bag and took her hand.

"Come here" he simply said while dragging her to the bed.

He had her sit down and took place behind her. She immediately tensed up.

"What are you doing?"  
"Just relax."

He gently untied her hair, her long, heavy silver locks falling down her back and around them. He ran his fingers through it, checking for tangles, then started braiding a small section. Her shoulders dropped little by little and her breathing slowed down. She chuckled as he placed the first flower in her hair, lifting the braid he'd just made and pinning it behind her head.

"Estinien..."  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Can I not pamper you?"  
"I'm not used to it..."  
"I know you're the one pampering me, usually. But can I not do the same for you once in a while?"  
"I guess I can accept that," she nodded. "Thank you."

He blushed a little but remained focused on his task. Estinien made a fishtail braid this time, slightly bigger, and placed some tiny flowers here and there through it. He admired his work for a split second, then nodded to himself, satisfied with what he'd done.  
He closely examined the flowers he had to chose from, picking colors and shapes, making sure he would end up with something harmonious.

He went for blue cherry blossoms, liking the color against the silver of Fyris' hair. So far he'd only added black and white flowers and thought he needed something more colorful now. He gently grabbed another section of hair but paused as he felt her shiver.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing. This is just... very unexpected."

He started braiding in silence. He knew he wasn't especially good at displaying emotions, either by words or by actions. Of course, she was taken aback. This had nothing to do with his usual behavior.

"I am sorry," he whispered.  
"What for?"  
"For not doing that sort of things more often."  
"You don't have to force yourself."  
"I am not. I am enjoying this thoroughly."

To mark his words, he gathered her hair over her shoulder and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. She chuckled. 

"You're full of surprises."  
"So are you."

Silence fell on the both of them, enveloping the couple like a cozy blanket. I felt right; relaxing, comfortable, heartwarming. Would Fyris have been a mi'qote, she would downright be purring in sheer content. Estinien's fingers through her mane were so gentle and soothing, she felt herself slowly drifting into sleep. Estinien quickly finished another braid and allowed her to rest against his chest. 

"Falling asleep, are you?"  
"Hmm."

He chuckled and swiftly added the last flower he was holding behind her ear. Allowing her to fall asleep against his torso would surely crush the flowers and ruin the delicate braids he'd weaved into her hair, but he couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly cradling her. It had been a long day exploring for her, who was him to refuse her some well-earned rest?


End file.
